True Power
by Burakku's Shadow
Summary: An Amestrian homunculus is sent to another world to capture a certain mad scientist and collect his priceless gems, but little does he know what lies in store for him in Mobius...


**A/N:** OMG, a _crossover_ :o Star and I actually had this idea before we started working on _Trapped in Wishes_ (not to mention Star had gotten to work on this before we finished the other), and we thought it'd be a shame not to post it, so here is the beginning! We hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Neither Star nor I own _Fullmetal Alchemist_ or anything _Sega_-related.

_Envy Enters Mobius_

Out in the middle of a desert stood Envy, the homunculus of Amestris. Before him was a portal, which had a strange green energy surrounding it.

"Ah, I can feel the energy Father was talking about earlier." He approached the portal, shifting the weight of a dead human he had slung over his shoulder. "Well, time to go check this out." He then threw the body into the portal, and, as it pulsed, he stepped through the portal himself.

At the other side of a portal was a surprise scenery; a city called Station Square.

Looking either side of him, he then noticed a blue hedgehog who happened to be fighting against a fat man who had an egg-shaped head. Upon further investigation, he noticed that the hedgehog was just finishing up with the man.

"Grr, I'll get you next time!" yelled Dr. Eggman, shaking his fist, then proceeding to quickly exit the street.

"Hey, come back here!" the blue hedgehog yelled after him, giving chase…and the animal was moving pretty dang fast.

Envy gave a soft hum as he continued watching the little creature. "So I'm in another world with talking humans and…" Pausing to look around, he then continued, "It appears there's only one human here. Cool. Now…time to catch up to that blue hedgehog." He then started running himself, and, having entered a different world where the gravitational force was lighter, was able to catch up to him quite easily. Once next to the blue wonder, the homunculus stuck out a leg and successfully tripped the hedgehog…only to trip him into a nearby lake that randomly happened to appear out of nowhere.

"AAAH!" the hedgehog screamed, thrashing about in the water. "HELP!!"

Deciding that the creature wasn't going to try running away from him, he helped the hedgehog out of the lake.

"T-thanks," the hedgehog stuttered, regaining his breath.

"So you can run really fast," Envy started, looking down at the blue wonder with amusement, "but you can't get out of the water by yourself?"

Emerald eyes turned downward as the hedgehog said slowly, "Well, I…can't swim."

"Well, then you need to learn how." The amusement was still there, in his smile and his amethyst eyes.

"AHH!!" yelled the hedgehog, leaping to his feet and about a foot backward, nearly falling back into the lake. "NOO!!" He waved his gloved hands in front of himself, shaking his head wildly.

"Okay, okay," Envy started, holding up his hands, palms facing the strange animal. "Calm down." Waiting a few seconds, he then started, "Now tell me…what's your name?"

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog!" the blue creature, now introduced as Sonic, answered, suddenly seeming quite proud of himself. "Who are you?"

"I'm Envy," the homunculus answered, nodding his head in acknowledgement. "And it seems you're different from most animals…from what I've known, anyway. Most animals don't walk like humans, or talk as humans do."

"Ah, well," Sonic started, a light laugh in his tone, "there're a lot of animals in this world that do that. I take it you're not from around here."

"Exactly." The humanoid nodded. "Now, do you mind telling me where I am?"

"You're in Mobius," the hedgehog answered.

'_Mobius, huh?'_ Envy thought, staring at Sonic absentmindedly. _'How interesting…'_

Sonic looked Envy up and down. "You don't look like a normal human."

"Correct. I'm not a normal human…a homunculus, actually." Turning his gaze to survey their surroundings, he continued in a low voice, "We are created, but our main goal in life is…" He returned his gaze to the hedgehog. "To become human."

"I see," Sonic responded, seeming rather disinterested. "Well, good luck with that."

"Heh…" Envy emitted humorlessly, the smile turning almost malicious. "Now that I've told you that, I want you to tell me who that man was back there." He pointed a thumb back in the general direction they both had come from. "The one you were fighting against."

"Oh, that's Dr. Eggman. He's my enemy."

The homunculus's smile changed into a devious smirk as he thought, _'Perfect, now I know who he is.'_ Replacing that expression with a more friendly smile, he started, "Well, Sonic, it did impress he how fast you could run back there."

Sonic looked up at him, grinning. "Want to race? You seem pretty fast too, since you managed to catch up to me."

Envy smirked, snickering on the inside. "Sure."

"Alright. Let's do this!"

In that instant, they both started running, Sonic leading the way. Envy sped up to catch up. _'Good thing I can run fast in this world.'_

Up ahead, on the right side of the street was a pink hedgehog wearing a red and white dress. She started running toward Envy and somehow timing her jump and latching onto Envy in a death hug. "Oh Sonic! I missed you so much!"

"Hey!" the homunculus exclaimed in alarm, trying to get the female hedgehog off of him. "Get off!"

Up ahead, sonic yelled over his shoulder, "You're too slow!"

"Grr…" Envy growled as he thought, _'I'm going to lose, now!'_

The pink hedgehog suddenly looked up at Envy's face. "Oh, you're not Sonic…"

"Ah. You mean this guy?" Using his Shifting powers, the homunculus transformed into the exact image of Sonic the hedgehog.

"Sonic!" she squealed, hugging Envy's doppelganger body tighter. When she resumed his normal human-like form, she quickly let go of him, looking up at him in awe. "Wow, that's so cool! How did you do that?"

The homunculus shrugged, though he obviously liked the attention. "It's one of my abilities. Now, just who exactly are you?"

She smiled brightly. "My name's Amy. Amy Rose. What's yours?"

"Mine's Envy. Now…what do you want with Sonic?"

"Well…" Amy looked down. "See, I've been trying to make Sonic my boyfriend for a long time now, but he always runs away from me."

Looking at her contemplatively, Envy suggested, "Well, ever tried making him jealous?"

She shook her head. "No, but I'd like to try. The problem is…nobody wants to be my pretend boyfriend…"

The homunculus smirked. "Well…how about I be the pretend boyfriend?"

Amy looked up at him, smiling excitedly. "Really? You would?" When he nodded, she nearly squealed with delight. "Yay!" She then hugged him.

He smirked down at her, deviousness in his amethyst eyes. _'This is perfect! If I hang around this girl…there's a chance I'll meet the blue hedgehog again, along with the Dr. Eggman guy.'_


End file.
